complete
by Yoneko Nara
Summary: Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kita mungkin dapat berubah. Jangan lepaskan tangan kita. Mari kita biarkan ini menjadi cinta terakhir kita selamanya. You make my life Complete. / FOR ALL SHIKATEMA SHIPPER! Sorry for Bad Summary T-T RNR C;


Complete

Temari & Shikamaru N.

T

Romance/family

Complete © Sheny Alviany, 2013

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk professionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja.

Summary : Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kita mungkin dapat berubah. Jangan lepaskan tangan kita. Mari kita biarkan ini menjadi cinta terakhir kita selamanya. You make my life Complete. / FOR ALL SHIKATEMA SHIPPER! Sorry for Bad Summary T-T RNR C;/ NO BASH!:)

_**Hai minna^^ ff baru dari aku. Lumayan buat nambah-nambah koleksi ff Shikatema di FFN. Karena aku yakin, shikatema udah ditakdirn buat bersama '-')9 ini menurut saya, kalo gak terima gak usah dianggap. **_

_**Disini aku pakai sudut pandang Temari. Maaf kalo kurang imagine nya. Bagaimanapun juga aku udah berusaha sekuat tenaga raga dan jiwa menulis fic ini '0')9 jangan lupa hargai, satu review bagaikan 1000 cinta untuk aku. Haha lebay nya kambuh. Daripada ngoceh mulu di intro, mending baca deh. Capcus**_

**-****ɛ****- Complete -****ɜ****-**

Aku berjalan melewati taman bunga yang berada di tepi kota. Taman ini begitu luas, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang kesini untuk menikmati indahnya musim semi tahun ini. Apalagi di taman bunga ini, bunga-bunga bermekaran begitu indah. Membuatku seperti berada d surga. Eh? Surga? Entahlah aku hanya mengarang. Mungkin di surga lebih indah dari ini. Aku pasti ke sana nanti.

Aku pun berjalan gontai menuju rerumputan yang berada beberapa meter di depanku. Duduk di atasnya yang memberikan hawa segar.

Aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sini. Segar sekali.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku, membuatku menoleh. Aku tersenyum melihat siapa yang berada di belakangku. Itu dia, Shikamaru Nara, kekasihku.

Aku memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukanku. Kami pun melepas rindu karena selama seminggu ini kami tak bertemu. Setelah berpelukan erat, dia mengangkat tanganku untuk mengajakku berdiri. Akupun menurutinya. Dia tersenyum.

Pria yang lebih muda 3 tahun dariku ini menggenggam tanganku erat dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Hingga kami sampai di sebuah kolam ikan. aku melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan hati-hati melingkari kolam tersebut untuk melihat beberapa ikan yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Hati-hati, Temari," Peringatnya. Aku menoleh sambil cemberut. Dia begitu perhatian, aku kan tak selemah itu. "Iya, tenang saja." Jawabku lalu melanjutkan aktifitasku.

Setelah berada di tempat yang nyaman, aku pun duduk dan mencelupkan kakiku ke dalam kolam. Brrrr airnya begitu dingin. Aku mengambil beberapa makanan ikan dan menaburkannya ke sekitar kolam.

Shikamaru mendekatiku sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya. Dia mendudukan dirinya tepat disampingku. Kami saling memandang dan akhirnya dia merangkulku. Melakukan aktifitas yang sama sepertiku. Memberi makan ikan-ikan.

Hah~ Rasanya seperti semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini adalah milikku.

**-****ɛ****- Complete -****ɜ****-**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Silau. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan benar saja, sinar matahari yang berada tepat di jendelaku itu membangunkanku dari tidur sore ku yang panjang.

Dan saat aku sadari, seseorang di samping jendela yang sedang memperhatikanku sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku tersenyum. Pria-ku yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku bangun dan mendekatinya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku.

"belum lama, aku merindukanmu jadi aku kesini," ujarnya. Aku tak bertanya untuk apa dia kesini. Tapi ya, aku juga merindukannya.

Shikamaru membenarkan rambutku yang sedikit berantakan.

"cepat mandi, aku mau mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat." Ucapnya. Aku memiringkan kepala. "Kemana?" tanyaku

"Rahasia." Jawabnya. Pria ini selalu membuatku penasaran.

Hah~ tuhan, aku begitu mencintainya. Aku berharap berjalan di jalan yang sama bersamanya.

**-****ɛ****- Complete -****ɜ****-**

"Selamat pagi" Panggilan Shikamaru lah yang aku dengar ketika aku bangun dari tidurku. Rasanya seperti kita berbagi pagi bersama.

Aku masih mengingat kejadian semalam. Saat dia mengajakku ke rumahnya dan memperkenalkanku ke orang tuanya sebagai calon istrinya. Aku begitu terkejut sekaligus terharu. Pria-ku ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

Dia mengecup bibirku membuatku merona.

"Kau lebih manis daripada permen yang kamu berikan padaku kemarin," ucapku. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau lebih manis," ucapnya

"Tidak seperti pagi biasanya, sekarang aku yang membuatmu sarapan special. Ini sarapan special untuk calon istriku," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi sandwich chicken, apel, dan susu hangat. Bisa-bisanya Shikamaru ini.

"Kau tak usah repot-repot, harusnya aku yang melakukannya" ucapku. Alisku sedikit berkerut.

"sekali-sekali, Temari. Aku tahu kau akan bangun kesiangan karena semalam kau pulang sangat larut," jawabnya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama" ucapku. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Aaaa" ucapnya sambil memberikan potongan sandwich chicken itu ke hadapan mulutku.

"aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, tuan," ucapku. Senyumannya luntur. "Jangan lama-lama, aku tak sabar di suapi calon istriku," godanya saat aku memasuki kamar mandi. Pria-ku ini, selalu membuatku menunduk malu.

**-****ɛ****- Complete -****ɜ****-**

Disinilah kita, di tempat pavorite kita. Balkon kamarmu, yang selalu menjadi tempat kita untuk menikmati indahnya langit sore. Melihat matahari tenggelam, saling menggenggamkan tangan, dan bercerita tentang apa saja.

Aku begitu bahagia mendapatinya yang selalu berada di sampingku. Di selalu membuatku merasa sempurna, merasa utuh, dan bahagia.

"Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kita mungkin dapat berubah," ucapnya memecah keheningan. Aku masih terpejam merasakan hawa peang yang hangat.

"Ayo kita jangan melepaskan tangan kita, biarkan ini menjadi cinta terakhir kita selamanya," lanjutnya. Aku membuka mataku, dapat darimana kata-kata manis itu? Tak biasaya..

"Aku mengharapkan itu," jawabku akhirnya.

**-****ɛ****- Complete -****ɜ****-**

Hari yang sibuk. Seperti itu prediksiku tentang hari senin.

Shikamaru sengaja mengambil cuti untuk mempersiapkan perknikahan kita. Fitting baju telah kami lakukan kemarin, gereja tempat dilaksanakan pernikahan pun telah kami pilih. Yah yang dekat dengan rumah dia. Karena rumahku berada di perumahan. Dan sekarang kami sibuk menghias mobil pengantin. Setelah ini rencananya kami ingin melihat proses pembuatan kue pengantin kami yang megah itu. Haha, aku yang menginginkan ini. Aku ingin pesta pernikahan kami adalah pesta terindah dan termegah sepanjang hidup kami. Aku ingin pernikahan ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir.

Gedung, greja, gaun pengantin, kue, mobil, bunga-bunga, undangan dan semuanya telah siap. Dan sekarang aku tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kami.

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas. Aku menatap pantulanku di cermin. Rambut blonde ku kini sudah tersanggul rapi. Memakai gaun yang beberapa minggu lalu shikamaru pilihkan untukku. Gaun pengantin yang indah.

'ceklek'

Aku menoleh dan sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum. "Ibu.." kataku. Itu ibuku, dia mendekatiku dan mendekapku. Aku emmbalas dekapannya. "Ibu, temari menikah, akan segera menikah.." lirihku sedikit bergetar. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Aku tahu sekarang apa yang membuatku belum siap. Aku belum siap melepas ibu. Aku belum siap.

"Jangan menangis, sayang.." kata ibu samba mengusap airmataku. Dia juga menitikan air mata. "Make up mu luntur tuh," guraunya, aku tertawa kecil. Kulihat dia menatapku nanar. "Temari, hiduplah dengan bahagia bersam shikamaru.." katanya penuh harap. Aku mengangguk pasti. Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara dan Kankurou masuk.

"Nee-chan, selamat ya, sebentar lagi melepas masa lajangnya heheh" kankurou memelukku dan aku membalasnya. "Iya, kau juga, jangan lupa menyusul." Kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Gaara, sini," kataku manja. Gaara memelukku dengan wajah datarnya, seperti biasa. Aku merasa sudah merindukan keluargaku ini.

"Ayah.." kataku saat ayahku memasuki ruangan dimana kami berada. Dia tersenyum padaku. "Ayo, mereka telah menunggumu," kata ayah. Aku mengangguk dan menatap pasti semua anggota keluargaku. Ayah mendekatkn lengannya, dan aku menggandengnya dengan bangga.

Hatiku berdegup kencang saat aku memasuki Greja. Kulihat beberapa temanku melambaikan tangannyaa. Aku tersenyum kearah mereka. Semua menatapku. Aku merasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku mengeratkan gandenganku pada ayah. Dan terakhir aku melihat Shikamaru yang tersenyum padaku di altar. Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi kan?

Kami sampai di altar, ayah melepaskan gandenganku dan Shikamaru menjulurkan tanganya. Aku meraihnya sedikit ragu. "Kau cantik hari ini," bisiknya membuatku blushing.

Dan aku menitikan air mata saat aku mengatakan 'aku bersedia.' Dengan yakinnya. Semua yang berada di Greja bertepuk tangan saat kami saling memasangkan cincin dan berciuman di altar.

"You make my life complete." Bisik shikamaru saat kami melepas bibir kami. Aku tersenyum malu. Dia selalu membuatku jatuh cinta. Kami berjalan dengan bangga ke luar Greja.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru!"

FIN

_**Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca. Maaf kalo jelek dan gaje, ide pasaran dan banyak kesamaan dengan ff yang lain. Bukan maksud mau copas, tapi inilah imajinasiku. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Girls Generation – Complete.**_

_**Seperti biasa, saya menerima berbagai review. Dan jangan lupa kritik dan saran yang sifatnya membangun ;;) Arigatou**_


End file.
